Bella dientes de sable
by Mitzuki Mei Uchiha Otaku Friki
Summary: Bella es una dientes desable hija de Diego y Shira, pero un día un vampiro las lleva al futuro dándoles algunos poderes, entre ellos se convierten en humanas, y viven como Rene y Bella Swan, Bella se hace novia de Edward y conoce a los cullen, donde aran muchas aventuras B
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos, solo la trama del fic**

**Bpov**

Mi nombre es Bella dientes de sable, era una dientes de sable de la nieve, y me encontraba jugando con mis hermanos, mi padre Diego había ido a cazar, junto con mi madre Shira, tío many y tía Ellie nos cuidaban a mis hermanos, a morita y a mí**, **es absurdo que hagan eso, nosotros ya no somos unos niños, tenemos 17 años, Crash y Eddie eran mis compañeros de bromas y cuando mama se iba, con mama dino, yo la acompañaba, mama dino me trataba como a su hija, pero siempre me metía en problemas, por que me gustaba pelear con Rudy junto con book pero era castigada, siempre íbamos a la cascada yo y mis hermanos, mi padre me dijo que yo era igualita a mi madre y me sobreprotegía, cuando tío Sid nos cuidaba siempre mis hermanos le hacían bromas y yo le ayudaba a sacarlo de problemas, papa había cazado a una venada, y nos la comimos, mama y yo nos dirigíamos a visitar a mama dino cuando miramos que una esfera de luz, y aparecía un humano, pero era mas pálido de lo normal y sus ojos eran dorados, mi madre le gruño en advertencia

"Calma, calma, vengo en paz mi nombre es Leónidas, pero pueden decirme Sanguini y soy un vampiro, estaba buscando a unos tigres dientes de sable como ustedes, ahora vendrán conmigo.- Dijo mientras nos envolvía en la esfera de luz, Sanguini nos explico que el era del futuro, y el conoció al ultimo dientes de sable de ahí, pero no quería que nos extinguiéramos así que nos otorgo el poder de convertirnos en humanas, y podíamos cambiar nuestros ojos de color y después de 2 meses nosotras podríamos volver con nuestra familia y regresar al futuro, nuestros nombres ahora serian Rene Swan (mi madre) y yo Bella Swan, estuvimos un mes aislados de los humanos, mientras aprendíamos de todo, sanguini nos enseño hasta lo que no, ya era experta en la tecnología y me gustaban los autos, reparaba mi auto cuando me gastaba los frenos, y me movía con una agilidad sobrehumana, yo tenia el cabello castaño, que me llegaba hasta la cintura y un buen cuerpo, mis ojos eran de color azul, pero me los cambiaba a castaño, nos mudamos a Forks hace 3 días, hoy era mi primer día de clases, me puse unos Jeans negros entubados, una blusa negra que decía, sexy con letras violetas y unas botas de cuero negras, puntiagudas, que me llegaba hasta la rodilla y desayune y me subí a mi auto un Nissan 370z rojo, y conducía al instituto a toda velocidad, ay mire puros autos viejos, pero había un jeep y un volvo plateado, me estacione del lado del jeep y frene de golpe, tome mi mochila y baje, todo el mundo me miraba pero no les di importancia, fui a la dirección y las clases pasaron aburridas, a la hora de comer, una chica castaña llamada Jessica me invito a sentarme con sus amigos, conocí a Ángela, Ben y a Mike, cuando mire pasar a unos vampiros, mientras entraban a la cafetería, era un enorme chico que parecía un oso, una rubia que era hermosa, una chica bajita, que tenia la punta de los pelos disparados por todos lados, un chico rubio, y a un dios griego de pelo cobrizo

"¿Quiénes son ellos?".- Le pregunte a Jessica

"Son los Cullen, son hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen, la rubia, y el oso son pareja se llaman Emmett y Rosalie, el rubio y la enana, son Jasper y Alice y el ultimo, es Edward Cullen, el esta disponible pero a ninguna chica le hace caso".- Dijo mientras comia


	2. ¿ Descubierta?

**Aquí traigo conti, perdón por no haber actualizado pero se me fue la inspiración y lo siento**

**los personajes no son míos, solo la trama del fic, si no han visto a Shira, búsquenla en google images: Shira era de hielo 4  
**

**Bpov**

Termino el almuerzo y me dirigí a Biología, hay mire a Edward Cullen, le di al profesor el documento para que firmara y me dijo que me sentara al lado de Edward

"Hola me llamo Edward Cullen".- Me dijo presentándose

"Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella".- Le dije sonriéndole, empezó la clase y me aburrí rápidamente

así que agache un poco la cabeza y saque un espejo pequeño, empecé a cambiar el color de mis ojos: Rojos, azules, morados, violetas, grises, verdes esmeraldas y dorados, admito que me quedaba mejor los dorados, azules, grises y verde esmeralda, todavía tenia los ojos dorados y sentí la mirada de Edward, rápidamente me los cambie los ojos achocolatados, voltee a verlo y me miro impresionado, yo lo mire de manera inocente y voltee a ver a la clase aburrida, las demás eran más aburridas que Biología ya sabia todo, terminaron las clases fui a la dirección a dejar el documento, me fui a encender el auto y me fui a casa llegue y mire que Sanguini miraba el periódico

"Sanguini ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habían vampiros en Forks?".- Le pregunte seria

"Quería, que te enteraras por ti misma".- Me dijo mientras le daba la vuelta a la pagina, yo subía a la habitación

"Mama, iré al bosque".- Le dije mientras agarraba mi mochila con la que salía al bosque, baje y salí al pateo trasero, ya que ahí empezaba el bosque

"No te quiero tan tarde y menos en que te metas en problemas".- Oí que dijo, pero como siempre nunca hacia caso

deje mi mochila en unas ramas y me convertí en una dientes de sable de la nieve, plateada, con unos ojos azules profundos y aquí era del tamaño de un caballo, fui de caza y mire a una manada de siervos y solo tenia muy poca practica para matar presas, así que me acerque lentamente a ellos, pero el camuflaje no me favorecía, rápidamente se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y empecé a corretear a uno de buena salud, con la velocidad que yo tenia fue fácilmente atrapado, no era por presumir pero era mas veloz que un vampiro, y mi madre era igual de veloz que un vampiro yo soy la más rápida de la familia, lo devore muy rápido y escuche un ruido voltee a ver y era...

**Lo siento que el cap. Este corto pero, los recompensare en el siguiente capitulo será mas largo y lo actualizaré más rápido de lo esperado, espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews? **


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO

**Lo siento mucho por no ****actualizar**** en verdad, lo que pasa es que ahora no tengo internet por falta de dinero y en verdad no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, lo se deben de estar odiándome pero no es mi culpa les prometo que intentare actualizar, espero que me comprendan y sean pacientes. **

**Los quiere con todo su corazón su escritora Bella Rika Lilian Potter **


End file.
